Primera Impresión
by Top Boy
Summary: Encontrar a su omega en un baño publicó no era lo que esperaba... ( —EreRi / —Lemon / —Omegaverse )
1. Primera Impresión 1

**(進撃の巨人 _Shingeki no Kyojin_ ) **_es propiedad de_ _Hajime Isayama_

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

—Levi, deja de ser tan aburrido—regaña el rubio sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Aveces dudo que seas omega.

—Cállate—espeta con desespero—. Aunque yo también lo dudo.

— ¡Armin! ¡Levi! —ambos giran su cabeza en dirección a los gritos para toparse con una beta castaña.

—Hanji, hola—saluda el rubio mirando al pelinegro de reojo.

—Cuatro ojos—la beta sonríe con ganas posando su mano en el hombro del más bajo quien le mira irritado.

—Enano.

Levi hace lo posible por contener su enojo y todo lo que lo acompañe para no poner sus manos en el cuello de la castaña, y matarla ahí mismo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunta la más alta mientras se separa del pelinegro tratando de salvar su vida.

— ¿Tú también vas a venir? Que molestia.

Pero aún así emprendió su camino hacia la cafetería cerca de la Universidad.

Tras de el, tanto Armin como Hanji reían por su típico humor, sin embargo, siempre estaban juntos.

Cuando llegan a la cafetería y toman asiento, un Marco emocionado llega a atenderlos: —Buenos días chicos. ¿Lo de siempre?

—Por favor, pero con te negro en lugar de café—responde el más bajo tranquilamente.

Con Marco no se puede enojar, no importa si le tira el café o lo que sea encima. Es como un maldito ángel y no puede hacer nada contra ese pecoso.

—Marco—llama la castaña, obteniendo la atención del menor—, ¿Porque estás tan feliz hoy?

—Hoy vendrá el dueño de _Jäger's Car_ —dijo.

—Oh, vendrá ese chico... ¿Eren? El hijo de los Jaeger—comentó Hanji, y Marco asintió.

—Sus padres murieron hace al menos un año, así que es el quien se hace cargo de todas las acciones de sus padres—recordó el pecoso—, ya lo habíamos conocido antes y es buena persona a pesar de ser un Alfa.

— ¿No es muy joven? —pregunta Levi.

El hecho de que hasta Hanji sepa del tema le interesa, ya había escuchando un poco sobre la familia Jaeger. Carla y Grisha con un solo hijo. No recuerda de que murieron los padres pero sabe muy bien que el chico solo es cinco años mayor que el.

—Lo es—asegura Marco—. Sin embargo, es muy inteligente, lleva solo tres meses manejando todas sus acciones y ya las a elevado un poco más del cien por ciento.

Levi alzo una ceja curioso: — ¿Ah? Estas diciendo que un genio

—No, ese eres tú. Solo digo que el sabe hacer lo que le corresponde—sonrió—. Traeré sus pedidos.

—Enano—y la pequeña azucarera que había en la mesa dio contra su frente—. ¡Deja de estar de agresivo!

—Que mierda quieres—espeto, se arrepentía de no haberle dado en sus lentes.

— ¿Te interesa el Jaeger? —el pelinegro me miro entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué? Es raro que preguntes.

—Tch. No te importa.

Y así dejaron el tema en cuanto Marco llegó con sus cosas.

—Levi, ¿cuándo tienes que entregar tu borrador?

—Espera, iré al baño y cuando venga te dijo.

— ¡Irá a pensar en el trono! —exclamo entre risas la beta llamando la atención de otros clientes.

El ceño de omega se frunció más de lo que debería, mientras seguía su camino hasta el baño de hombres.

—Estúpida cuatro ojos—susurro abriendo la puerta de un cubículo para entrar en el.

Momentos después la puerta del baño fue abierta otra vez, un fuerte aroma a te verde y pino fresco inundó todo el baño.

Su lobo empezó a corretear inquieto y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

 _No, no puede ser,_ pensó el pelinegro encogiéndose en su lugar.

Su celo ya había pasado pero, su cuerpo presentaba los mismos síntomas.

¿Porqué? Eso no estaba bien.

Paso sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y apretó un poco su agarre, se sentó en la tapa del inodoro tratando de ignorar los escalofríos y el hecho de que ahora tenía una erección. Entonces el aroma se hizo más fuerte, escucho los pasos del alfa resonar en esa pequeña habitación, se estaba acercando a su cubículo. Su omega estaba inquieto, feliz por el aroma y aterrado por ser tomado por un alfa desconocido.

El no quería eso, el no quería ser el objeto de algún alfa.

Y el castaño al otro lado de la puerta no estaba en mejores condiciones, su respiración era pesada y sus pantalones apretaban más que nunca. Su lobo aullaba con el deseo de abrir esa puerta y tomar al omega tras ella.

 _Su_ omega. Lo sabía, nunca había reaccionado de esa manera por un omega en celo, pero el olor a canela y menta lo tenía loco.

El omega ahí dentro había entrado en celo cuando el entró, eso no era ninguna coincidencia. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando pudo escuchar un débil jadeo y un golpe tras la puerta, el omega sabía lo que estaba causando.

—Sal de ahí—pido, no escucho respuesta alguna y sin dudar abrió la puerta de golpe.

El aroma del omega lo abofeteo sin compasión y la imagen que el mismo le otorgaba no ayudaba en nada, tenía sus grises ojos llorosos, sus labios entre abiertos y un hilo de saliva bajando de ellos, sus manos apretaban su estómago, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Levi, sin embargo, estaba asustado y excitado.

Aquel era el alfa más imponente que había visto, más que su tío , con esmeraldas por ojos y cabello castaño un poco largo, moreno y alto acompañado de un embriagante aroma que lo tenía completamente sumido en sus instintos.

— _Mío_ —fue lo primero que le dijo cuando sus ojos chocaron.

El castaño entró al cubículo y lo tomo sin importarle nada, le obligó a pasar sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y salió del cubículo para sentarlo en el lavamanos.

Sus manos se colaron en la roja camisa que llevaba el menor y recorrieron la blanca piel sin pudor mientras sus labios se empezaron a pasear por extensión de piel descubierta de su cuello.

El pelinegro no podía reaccionar, su omega le insistía en dejarse llevar y su parte racional le gritaba que escapara.

Entonces la puerta fue abierta de golpe y Levi por primera vez agradeció que aquella beta fuera tan estúpida para no notar que era el baño de hombres.

— ¡OYE TU! ¡Deja a mi amigo! ¡Alfa de pacotilla! —Sus gritos alertaron a otros clientes y a los trabajadores de la misma cafetería.

Con la puerta abierta varios alfas habían percibido el aroma del omega pero al tener a sus parejas no les afectó, sin embargo, habían otros que estaban libres.

La mayoría de los empleados, siendo betas, no dudaron en ayudar al pelinegro, un cliente habitual y ahora un amigo de ellos.

Entre cinco betas lograron apartar al alfa que no dejaba de gruñir a quienes trataban de alejarlo de su omega.

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

Su omega, estaba por allí afuera en alguna universidad.

« _Tenemos que buscarlo, hay que buscar a nuestro omega_ » Su lobo no lo deja pensar con claridad, esta cegado por la ansiedad de tener al omega

Si el chico que se topo en la cafetería lo hizo reaccionar de esa manera y su lobo lo acepto tan fácilmente, significaba solo una cosa.

Ese era el sobrino del estúpido de Kenny.

— ¡JEAN! —grita desde su oficina. Apenas unos segundos después el alfa entra corriendo con los brazos llenos de diversas carpetas

— ¿Por qué estas gritando bastardo?

—Léeme toda la información que nos dio Kenny—pide con la voz más grave de lo normal.

Jean se apresura a dejar todas las carpetas sobre la mesa y toma uno color azul con la huella de un lobo en el centro.

Esta nervioso, su corazón late a mil por saber acerca de su posible pareja, su compañero de vida.

—Su nombre es Levi Ackerman, tiene veintidós años y estudia en _LMU_ en la carrera de literatura, específicamente en maestría, con notas sobresalientes en todas sus asignaturas—una sonrisa escapa de sus labios ante lo último—. ¿Quieres que te lea sobre sus gustos y esas cosas?

—Hazlo, dímelo todo

—Su color favorito es el rojo, ama tomar te negro y dormir en la tarde, tiene pasión por la música, es de pocas amistades—y hace una pausa—. Tiene dos amigos dentro de la universidad y dos que son mayores…

— ¿Mayores? —gruñe— ¿Qué tan mayores y quiénes son?

—Mike Zacharius de veintisiete, es alfa y Petra Ral de veinticinco una omega, no son familia y no hay fotos de ellos.

— ¿Y los de la universidad?

—Armin Arlert de veinte años omega, Hanji Zoe de veintidós una beta y mejor amiga—inmediatamente un gruñido escapa del castaño—. Arlet y Zoe son sus amigos desde los diez años, los mayores eran amigos de sus padres desde antes de que fallecieran.

— ¿Algo más?

—Sí, su fotografía—casi de inmediato siente como su respiración se corta y su corazón late desbocado, su lobo rasguña sus entrañas de felicidad ante la imagen del chico con sus ojos rasgados y expresión serena.

Lo sabía, era el mismo chico.

« _Es hermoso, nuestro omega es hermoso_ » Su lobo esta tan ansioso que desea ir hasta _Geschwister_ y tener a ese bonito omega entre sus brazos y luego dejar su marca en ese cuello, ese hermoso cuello…

Pero la emoción desaparece tan rápido como llegó al examinar la foto, su omega está siendo abrazado por otro, su lobo gruñe de enojo y casi siente sus encías doler de la necesidad de reclamar al omega.

— ¿Quién ese que esta con él?

Jean toma la foto y examinado con el resto del folder hasta llegar a una respuesta: —Según esto, Mike Zacharius el alfa mayor.

La sangre de Eren Jaeger nunca había ardido tanto en furia, menos en celos. Otro alfa puede estar abrazando a su omega libremente mientras él está pensado en si es buena idea o no, presentarse ante el

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

—Hanji, deja de hacer eso, es molesto

—Pero te vez adorable con las mejillas rojas Levi

Lo único que le queda es suspirar y resignarse a los molestos pellizcos que le hace su mejor amiga.

— ¡Hey chicos!—ambos voltean en dirección a la voz y ven a Armin corriendo con unos libros en mano y la mochila guindando de su codo

— ¿Por qué está corriendo?—dice Hanji tomando la botella de agua frente a él y dándole un sorbo

—Ni idea

Armin estampa sus manos en la mesa donde ellos están sentados provocando que la castaña se espante.

— ¿Por qué la agresividad Armin?

—Te están buscando—dice rápidamente—. Y no es tu tío Kenny

Sus ojos se entre cierran curiosos y miran a Armin atentamente con la boca en una línea recta: —Explícate

El rubio suspira dejándose caer en la silla frente a ellos: —Un alfa llamado Jean estaba preguntando por ti en la dirección, incluso tenía una foto tuya

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porqué me detuvo cuando salía de recoger mi horario y me pregunto por ti, creo que sabe que te conozco porque me insistió demasiado.

Sus ojos se abren más de lo normal, su lobo se remueve inquieto y la ansiedad aumenta.

¿Por qué alguien que no es su tío lo busca?, piensa.

— ¿Crees que todavía este aquí?—pregunta mirando a Armin.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Lev?—cuestiona mirándole serio.

—Nada. Solamente quiero saber por qué me anda buscando una alfa

Los chicos no le dicen nada, así que se levanta y se encamina hacia la dirección hasta que siente un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Sabes que no te dejaremos solo—dice la beta con su típica sonrisa—. Al menos no, después de lo que pasó en la cafetería la semana pasada.

Armin asiente y los empuja a ambos rumbo a la dirección

—Hola Señora Lee

—Hola Levi, chicos. ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?

—Me dijeron que me estaban buscando por aquí, ¿Sabes algo?

Antes de que la secretaria les responda un grito hace que los tres chicos den un salto en su lugar: — ¡Ahí estas!

Inmediatamente un hombre con lentes negros aparece frente a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: —Sabía que estabas aquí

— ¿Quién es usted? Es más, ¿Por qué me está buscando?—el hombre le da una sonrisa pequeña.

—Soy Jean Kirstein, mano derecha de Eren Jaeger, CEO de C-Jäger's

Su cuerpo se paraliza por un momento y los pensamientos racionales se escapan.

Inmediatamente sacude la cabeza y mira dudoso al hombre frente a él.

— ¿Por qué tendría que creerle? ¿Porque el CEO de C-Jäger's me buscaría?—cuestiona—. No soy estúpido, dígame la verdad

— ¿No me crees?—el niega—. Bueno, puedes preguntarle tú mismo—dice apuntando con su dedo tras ellos.

Los tres se dan vuelta en un segundo y entonces se paralizan. Ahí está él, el CEO de la más grande compañía de tecnología y además con varios locales en diversas áreas como la cafetería.

Su lobo se mueve de un lado a otro arañando sus entrañas con fuerza tratando de salir y mostrar sumisión ante el alfa, pero se contiene.

Es él

«Alfa» Gruñe su lobo en murmullos, es el mismo alfa de la cafetería.

Cuando hace contacto visual con el alfa su corazón de desboca y sus piernas tiemblan como gelatina, siente su cara arder y una corriente eléctrica recorre su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su vientre, sus manos sudan y su lobo corretea y aúlla al alfa quien le mira gruñendo.

¿Otra vez el celo?, se pregunta alterado.

La vista hacia el alfa es tapada cuando Hanji se coloca frente a él y lo sostiene de los hombros antes de que caiga al suelo, Armin lo ayuda y un gruñido más fuerte se escucha por toda la sala.

— **No toques a mi Omega**

Armin se separa inmediatamente ante la voz de mando del alfa y Hanji se tensa en su lugar, pero no se aparta. Lo estrecha más y agradece al cielo que la castaña sea beta.

—Señora Lee, sáquelos de aquí, por favor—la voz de Armin se escucha alterada y algo quebrada.

La secretaría inmediatamente se acerca a ellos hablando con Jean quien luego va hacía el CEO y le empieza a jalar del brazo derecho y a decirle cosas que no logra entender y su lobo lo distrae.

« _Nuestro alfa, no lo dejes ir_ »

Por más que le quiera hacer caso no piensa entregarse a él por más que su cuerpo lo desee.

Pero la naturaleza es más fuerte, eso decían sus profesores de la secundaria.

Con un último gruñido por parte del CEO que le provoca un jadeo su asistente logra hacerlo salir, entonces la señora Lee se apresura a cerrar la puerta con llave.

—Tengo algunos supresores—dice—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí, muchas gracias—dice con una sonrisa.

Armin empieza a remover las cosas de su mochila y luego jadea frustrado para empezar a revisar la suya y la de Hanji: —No tenemos supresores aquí, ¿por qué sacaste los que te di a guardar Hanji?

—Perdón Armin, pensé que tú siempre andarías.

Un nuevo jadeo los interrumpe y caen en cuenta de que Levi está recostado contra la puerta tratando de abrir pero no tiene las llaves.

Más gruñidos se escuchan tras la puerta seguidos de la voz del CEO: —No llores Levi

Y sus sollozos se hacen más fuertes, está desesperado por estar con ese alfa, su lobo aúlla de tristeza y el solamente puede pedir por el alfa tras de esa puerta.

Otra vez, una puerta los separa

—Aquí están los supresores, hagan que los tome ya y aléjenlo de la puerta. El olor de ese alfa no ayuda en nada.

Hanji asiente y de acerca a él arrastrándolo lejos de la puerta provocando que sus sollozos aumenten y que el CEO golpee la puerta: — ¡Dejen a mi omega!

—Eren, esto no le ayuda en nada al chico—dice Jean—. Tenemos que irnos por ahora y volver después.

No se escucha respuesta pero el sonido de las pisadas alejándose de la oficina es suficiente.

—Vamos, no creo que quieras que otro alfa te reclame en contra de tu voluntad—insiste Armin—. Tienes que tomarlas

Entonces él lo obedece y se toma las tres pastillas que le ofrece junto a la botella de agua de Hanji

— ¿Te sientes mejor Levi? —pregunta la secretaria.

Hecho un ovillo en el suelo y tratando de regular su respiración solamente asiente.

No siente nada más que vergüenza, su ano está goteando manchando su ropa. Pero, estaba desesperado por un alfa del que solamente conoce de las noticias y revistas.

El mismo alfa que lo atacó en la cafetería.

—Tenemos que llevarte a tu casa Levi—comenta Armin.

—Armincito tiene razón

El solamente acepta levantándose de apoco y colgando su mochila en su hombro

—Gracias por todo, eres un ángel—alaga Hanji a la otra beta.

Ella solamente les sonríe, y le abre la puerta mirando a ambos lados verificando la ausencia de personas en especial, el CEO.

Cuando están a punto de salir del pasillo Jean aparece con una expresión de vergüenza: —Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento Levi. No pensé que esto pudiera volver a pasar.

— ¿Qué fue lo paso? —indaga Hanji—. Que yo sepa eso solamente pasa con los destinados, tienes que explicarnos eso.

Todo su cuerpo se tensa junto al de Armin quien lo mira curioso y confuso.

—Los exámenes de sangre de Eren han demostrado que Levi Ackerman es su pareja destinada. Él lo quería conocer pero, no pensó en las consecuencias.

Ninguno le responde, solamente le miran esperando a que diga algo más, entonces el suspira y lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa llena de pena: —Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, puedes llamarme cuando creas que estás listo para hablar con él.

Acepta la tarjeta y sin siquiera mirarla la guarda en su bolsillos. Los tres se despiden y se encaminan hacia el departamento del mayor ayudándole y protegiéndolo de otros alfas que le miran curiosos.

Jean y Eren les miran desde su carro hasta que desaparecen tras subirse a un taxi.

—Es él. No necesito ninguna otra prueba—sonríe y su lobo aúlla y corretea de felicidad—. Quiero tenerlo conmigo

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— _Ya estoy harto de tener que verlo todos los días—susurro. El chico frente a él se estremeció y bajo la cabeza inmediatamente—. ¿Ya te han confirmado cuando vendrá?_

 _—Sí señor. Por eso eh venido—suspiro—, según Jean su mano derecha, el llegara dentro de unos minutos._

 _—Perfecto, puedes irte._

 _Inmediatamente el chico sale a paso rápido de habitación del mayor._

 _Para ser mi heraldo no tiene carácter, piensa con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mientras termina de acomodar su cabello hacia atrás, quiere estar presentable para la visita._

 _Minutos después tocan a su puerta:_

 _—Señor—se escucha seguido de un toque—, ya han llegado._

 _Y el solamente puede sonreír porque sabe que ya lo tiene en la palma de su mano_

 _—Ah, que gratificante es tener poder—dice entre risas cerrando la puerta de su habitación y caminando hacia el living._

 _El salón está decorado perfectamente. Los pilares de mármol blanco están siendo abrazos por sedas rojas y negras, el gran techo sobre ellos está adornado con un precioso candelabro victoriano que contrasta perfectamente. La mesa está alineada perfectamente con la puerta principal a espera de las visita._

 _De su jugosa visita_

 _Antes de que él termine de inspeccionar la decoración que han hecho sus empleados, la gran puerta negra se abre._

 _Jean aparece haciendo una leve reverencia para quedarse junto a la puerta con una postura perfecta._

 _Entonces él hace acto de presencia: de su altura, con el cabello castaño, y con un traje negro echo a la medida que se ajusta a su cuerpo perfectamente._

 _El cliente perfecto, piensa inmediatamente._

 _Su lobo le da un gruñido y el inmediatamente lo hace callar, frente a él está la oportunidad de su vida._

 _—Un gusto volver a verlo Sr. Jeager_

 _—No puedo decir lo mismo, dime que quieres de una vez—dice mordaz. Jaeger lo mira con el ceño fruncido._

 _—No te exaltes—sonríe—. Tengo una oferta para ti, ya sé que en el pasado no nos fue muy bien, pero ahora te conviene._

 _—Entonces dime para que estoy aquí de una buena vez Kenny_

 _—Tengo un sobrino, ¿recuerdas? —el menor asiente desinteresado—. Mi hermano y su esposa murieron hace cinco meses y el mocoso estará conmigo por pedido de ellos hasta que encuentre a su destinado…_

 _— ¿Y eso a mí porqué me importa por...?_

 _—Porqué el mocoso es un omega y hace un mes le hicimos la prueba de sangre para encontrar a su destinado—dice con una sonrisa floja mientras le extiende los resultado de la prueba a Jeager—. Eres tú_

 _Pero él no le responde. Se limita a leer cuidadosamente casa palabra plasmada en esa hoja y luego se la pasa a Jean, quien pasado un minuto exacto le asiente firmemente con la cabeza y una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro._

 _—Puedes ir a hacerte los exámenes tú, yo pedí que no te dijeran nada porque te quería dar la "sorpresa"—dice riendo de manera suelta—. Pero, con el mocoso en casa no me puedo encargar del trabajo, sabes, eh perdido algo de dinero por eso._

 _Jeager nuevamente alza una ceja divertido: —Y tú pretendes que yo me haga cargo del chico y además, te pague todo lo que has perdido, ¿me equivocó?_

 _—Tan inteligente como siempre—comenta entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa—. Dime qué opinas_

 _— ¿Dónde ésta él?_

 _—En la universidad—responde inmediatamente—, vendrá en una hora más o menos_

 _— ¿Qué te hace creer que aceptaré esto?_

 _—Vamos Eren, tienes veintisiete años—dice burlesco—. ¿Por qué no querrías estar con tu omega?_

 _Esa simple pregunta logra que el lobo de Eren se inquiete y gruña:_ «Nuestro omega»

 _Pero nuevamente no le responde. Jean en la esquina le hace señas a Eren quien capta rápidamente el mensaje._

 _—Dame toda la información de ese chico. Ahora_

 _Kenny sonríe triunfante y le pasa una carpeta al castaño sobre la mesa: —Allí está toda su información, tienes dos días para decidirte o buscaré a alguien más, su padre me dejo muchos candidatos pero siendo tú su destinado me libraré de toda responsabilidad sobre él._

 _Apenas Eren se va sus carcajadas inundan la habitación e inmediatamente comienza a planear su escapada cuando el menor le dé el dinero._

 _Sabe que lo hará_

 _No importa si hace un tiempo intento robar a la compañía de Jaeger, sabe que el castaño no podrá resistirse a tener a su pareja destinada._

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

 _¿Les gusta?_

 _Es la primer vez que escribo un Omegaverse._ :v

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Primera Impresión 2

**(進撃の巨人 _Shingeki no Kyojin_ )**, es propiedad de _Hajime Isayama._

 **Lemon** : _Relaciones sexuales entre chicos_

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

—Ya paso una semana Jean—digo con un poco de enojo en la voz

—Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que él probablemente está muy asustado—comenta—, debe haber sido un shock muy grande encontrar a su alfa de esa forma, contando el hecho de que lo atacaste en la cafetería y luego un celo en media Universidad. Que feo, no fue una buena primera impresión

Dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a Jean con el rostro serio. Por más que él tenga razón yo no quiero esperar más, según la información que pedí a la universidad—el dinero logra muchas cosas—, Levi no se ha presentado a sus clases y no me dieron la razón, según el director él pidió que nadie se enterara.

—Estoy preocupado—suelto cansado—, a pesar de que ya hable con ese amigo suyo Armin, tampoco me ha dicho por qué no asiste a la universidad.

Antes de que Jean abra la boca para responderle el teléfono suena, entonces el pide un momento y va a contestar:

— _Oficina de Eren Jaeger, habla con Jean Kirstein, ¿con quién hablo?…claro que sí, dígame cuando…un momento por favor_

El presiona el teléfono contra su pecho y me da una sonrisa extraña: —Es Levi, quiere verte hoy mismo.

Yo solamente asiento a pesar de que un nudo se aloja en mi garganta y mis manos empiezan a sudar.

Mi lobo aúlla con tristeza al recordar lo ocurrido hace una semana, como aquellos betas lo habían alejado de su omega y en la Universidad fue lo mismo.

Habiendo encontrado a su omega y sin poder estar con él, su corazón y su lobo han estado sufriendo.

— ¿Estás bien bastardo?—pregunta Jean tocándome el hombro y trayéndome a la realidad.

—Sí, solamente que me pone algo nervioso lo que me quiera decir—él sonríe y asiente para entregarme un pequeño papel.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es la dirección donde te encontraras con Levi luego de tu reunión al medio día—le miro serio unos momentos y luego asiento—. Deberías de pagarme extra, estoy haciendo de tu secretaría cuando si quiera es mi puesto

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca: faltan cinco minutos para la reunión.

—Ya me voy caballo, cualquier cosa que suceda luego de la reunión me lo comunicas mañana...y no tendrás un ascenso hombre

Es lo último que digo antes de caminar fuera de mi oficina para ir directo a la sala de reuniones y encontrarme con algunos de mis asociados.

Mi lobo gruñe y trato de resistir la tentación de salir corriendo en busca de Levi: —Comencemos con esto señores

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

—No. Pero quiero hacerlo

Hanji me mira serio unos segundos antes de mostrar su sonrisa y darme unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Será mejor que estés seguro Levi, falta menos de una hora para ir donde el _CEO_

—No le digas CEO—digo suspirando—, lo hace más intimidante y no me ayuda

Ella ríe un poco más y mira la hora de su teléfono para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja: —Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Probablemente Moblit entre en celo mañana y tengo que hacerme cargo

Arrugo la nariz y le miro con fingido asco: —Cállate, no quiero saber sobre sus vidas personales

Ella se aleja riendo y al final grita un " _que te valla bien enano_ " antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa.

Estoy nervioso y mi lobo está correteando de un lado al otro feliz al saber que veremos al alfa: « _Nuestro alfa_ »

Estoy seguro que Kenny está más emocionado que yo al saber que podrá deshacerse de mí, sé que quiere largarse de Alemania y parece que va a lograrlo.

Pero, por otro lado, sigo sin poder creer que Eren Jaeger, CEO de C-Jäger's, sea mi alfa…

Mi teléfono interrumpe mis pensamientos cuando el tono de llamada comienza, al tomarlo mis manos tiemblan: — _¿Sí? …claro que llegare no se preocupé…lo sé, estoy preparado también eh comprado espray para ocultar el olor…está bien_

Suelto un suspiro pesado al cortar la llamada, al parecer la mano derecha de Jaeger, Jean, está más preocupado que yo.

Según mi reloj ya es hora de que parta hacia la cafetería de Mike—no volveré a ir a Jäger's Car— para llegar a tiempo.

Antes de irme me tomo dos supresores y me baño con el espray para ocultar mi aroma y no tener problemas como hace una semana.

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

Miro a mí alrededor en busca de la cabellera negra de Levi pero, no lo logro encontrar y ya han pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada. Lo que más me molesta es el hecho de que muchas personas me se me han quedado mirando y otras han tenido el valor de venir a pedirme fotos o presentarme ideas para entrar a mi compañía.

—Disculpe Sr. —volteo rápidamente la cabeza con la esperanza de que sea Levi pero, me llevo una decepción—. ¿Ya se ha decidido por algo o está esperando a alguien?

Antes de que conteste una voz que me estremece nos interrumpe: — ¡Mike!

Y luego un delgado y blanco cuerpo de cabello negro se estrella contra el rubio.

Cuando escucho ese nombre mi lobo gruñe y presto atención al chico que ha chocado contra Mike, entonces vuelve a hablar: —Necesito tu ayuda, estoy buscando a un hombre con el pelo castaño, se llama Eren Jaeger, ¿sabes quién es no?

Es Levi...

Mike me da una mirada confusa y luego mira a Levi para señalarme a lo que el pelinegro se voltea y me mira directamente a los ojos, mi lobo aúlla feliz aunque hay algo que no entiendo, no siento su olor a canela y menta… ¿Qué paso?

—Oh, no lo había visto, creo que venía muy apresurado por llegar tarde—comenta—. Luego hablamos Mike—se despide del mayor quien me da una mirada seria y luego se retira—. Lamento haber llegado tarde, el autobús quedo en medio del tráfico

Es realmente hermoso, su presencia me ha dejado deslumbrado: —No te preocupes, pero ahora tengo dos preguntas para ti.

—Claro Sr. Jaeger, dígame—le miró fijamente por unos instantes antes de sonreír al notar su nerviosismo—. ¿Por qué me mira tanto?

—Lo siento Levi, pero eres muy hermoso—respondo inmediatamente—. No tienes que decirme Sr. Jaeger, me puedes decir Eren si quieres—cometo, y el asiente relajando el semblante—. Ahora sí, ¿Por qué no puedo sentir tu olor?

Lo noto tensarse en su lugar para luego suspirar y mirarme directamente: —E tomado supresores y use espray para ocultar mi olor.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —gruño.

—Porque no quiero que se repita lo de hace una semana—dice mirando el menú—. ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

— ¿Quién era ese hombre? —cuestiono.

— ¿Quién? ¿Mike? —bufo en respuesta y el ríe—. Era amigo de mis padres desde que tengo unos diez años, también es el dueño de toda la cadena de restaurantes _N &M_ y esta cafetería por supuesto.

Trato de no hacer más preguntas sobre Mike, realmente no lo veo como amenaza porque, Jean dijo que es alfa y con pareja.

—Eren—dice. Y Dios, que bien suena mi nombre en sus labios—. ¿Podemos hablar sobre nosotros?

Nosotros…

Esa sola palabra logra estremecerme y hacer que mi lobo corretee.

Levi me sigue mirando a los ojos mientras se muerde el labios, sus manos están entrelazadas y no resisto la tentación de llevar una de mis manos a las suyas para separarlas y entrelazarlas con las mías.

—Eres mi compañero, mi mate—puedo sentirlo estremecerse—, eres mi omega Levi

Deja escapar un suspiro y suelta mis manos para dejarse caer sobre la mesa pasando sus manos tras su nuca.

—No puedo creer esto Eren

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó con un deje de tristeza—. Ya vez lo que nos pasó hace una semana, ambos nos hicimos los exámenes y coincidieron, ¿no me quieres como tu alfa?

Inmediatamente el levanta si cabeza y me mira con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y toma mi mano izquierda entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Su toque me relaja y hace que mi lobo aúlle tratando de llamar al suyo: —Creo que eres un alfa increíble, pero, nunca me espere esto y lo único que conozco de ti es lo que eh leído en las revistas. Por Dios, eres el CEO de C-Jäger's. Además de que me atacaste en la cafetería

—Levi, no te fijes en eso, que sea el CEO de C-Jäger's no me hace quién soy—digo dando un apretón a su mano y bajando la mirada—. No soy todo lo que los medios dicen de mí, yo quiero que me conozcas y seas feliz con quién soy realmente. Y olvida lo último, fue un error, lo siento, no era la impresión que quería darte.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunta asombrado—. Quiero intentarlo Eren, pero…

— ¿Pero? Vamos no me dejes con la duda Levi

—Es mi tío Kenny, ¿tú lo conoces verdad?

Ah, así que era eso. ¿Kenny le habrá dicho algo?

Le miro unos momentos en silencio y el desvía la mirada hacia la ventana golpeando la mesa con sus dedos

—Sí, lo conozco—aceptó—. Yo haré lo que sea para que estés conmigo, además según me dijo, tu podrás irte de su casa en cuanto encuentres a tu destinado, y mírame, aquí estoy.

Él sonríe tímido y asiente: — ¿Puedo pedir algo Eren?

—Claro que si cariño, lo que tu desees

—No digas cosas como eso—dice con el rostro rojo y tapándose con el menú.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es muy vergonzoso

—Tienes que acostúmbrate cariño—digo con una sonrisa y el me imita aun sonrojado—. ¿Ya has decidió que comer?

—Claro…

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

Cuatro días.

Cuatro días desde que hable con Eren

— ¿Entonces qué has decidió Levi?—me pregunta Kenny

—Al final del sábado ya habremos tomado la decisión—digo mientras terminó de pasar los apuntes de mis clases de inglés.

—De acuerdo, será mejor que lo aceptes, Eren es buen hombre—dice golpeando mi hombro—. Ambos obtendremos algo bueno de esto, yo podre irme de este maldito lugar y tú tendrás a alguien que haga cargo de ti.

No le respondo, entonces él se retira en silencio y yo suspiro inclinándome en mi silla.

Agarro mi teléfono para llamar a Hanji pero el recuerdo de hace unos días me interrumpe, " _Moblit entrara en celo_ ". Y no creo que todavía allá pasado su celo, Hanji dice que el celo de Moblit es más largo que el mío.

Según me han dicho—el mismo Moblit—, el celo se adelanta en ocasiones cuando el alfa está presente, aunque Hanji es beta...

Ese hecho logra que un escalofrío me recorra por completo, mi mente me traiciona al hacerme recordar el delicioso olor de Eren, una mezcla perfecta de te verde y pino fresco que envuelve.

Mi cuerpo también me traiciona cuándo una erección se hace presente entre mis pantalones, me levanto con pesar de la silla hasta llegar al baño de mi habitación y cerrarla con seguro.

—No puede ser—susurro.

Tan solo de pensar en el todo mi cuerpo tiembla y mi lobo empieza a aullar por la necesidad de tener a mi alfa conmigo.

Dejo mi teléfono aún lado de las toallas y bajo mi pantalón junto a mi bóxer.

Dudo en seguir pero nuevamente los recuerdos del día que lo conocí me inundan, la manera en la que se volvió posesivo cuando los betas los quisieron alejarlo de mi.

Cuando me doy cuenta mi mano ya está alrededor de mi pene subiendo y bajando lentamente, recorriendo cada parte.

Entonces caigo en cuenta que mi verdadero celo ya está presenté.

Pero el tono de mi teléfono me sobresalta, al mirar la pantalla mi cuerpo entero tiembla—ahora me arrepiento de haberle dado mi número—, pero prefiero contestar, mi lobo y yo mismo deseamos oír su voz.

 _—H-hola E-eren_ —muerdo mis labios intentado que los jadeos no escapen junto a mis sollozos.

— _Levi, ¿está bien?_ —su voz se escucha más ronca de lo normal y hace mis piernas temblar.

— _Claro que s-sí, ¿necesitas a-algo?_ —me obligo a mí mismo a dejar de darme placer y tratar de concentrarme.

— _Cariño ¿estás seguro_?—me cuestiona—. _Tu voz no suena normal y mi lobo está muy inquietó. Dime la verdad._

Suspiro un momento para tomar aire y regular mi respiración: — _Estoy en celo E-eren_

Escucho un gruñido por parte de Eren y luego algunas cosas caerse.

— _Cariño ¿quieres que valla por ti? No pienso dejarte, no ahora._

Mi lobo aúlla de felicidad ante la sola idea de pasar mi celo con el alfa, a pesar de que quería esperar, yo también deseo estar con él.

¿Así se siente tener un destinado?

— _Sí—_ jadeo— _por favor, te necesito alfa_

Eren vuelve a gruñir: — _Espera un poco cachorro, llego en unos minutos._

Y corta.

Dejo caer el teléfono y de paso yo mismo me resbalo por la pared.

Siento mi ano gotear el lubricante y más espasmos recorren mi cuerpo entero. No puedo evitar sollozar y jadear desesperado y rogando porque Eren llegue lo más rápido posible.

Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que escuche su voz por última vez, cuando estoy apuntó de volver a tocarme para ahogar el dolor de su ausencia, el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación siendo abierta me detiene.

—Levi—la voz de mi tío Kenny tras la puerta y unos golpes me alteran—, te dejare unos supresores aquí para que recojas todas tus cosas, Eren está aquí por ti. Apresúrate

Mi lobo casi araña mis entrañas para salir corriendo, e igualmente yo siento el deseo de bajar corriendo hacia los brazos del castaño.

Apenas lo escucho salir de mi habitación, salgo del baño aún en bóxer a buscar los supresores e intentar controlarme aunque sea para lograr salir de aquí e irme con Eren, así que me los tomo en seco.

Unos dos minutos después mi cuerpo deja los espasmos y mis fermonas bajan un poco, aunque mis piernas aún están temblando y siento que caeré si intento levantarme.

Cuando estoy a punto de levantarme para buscar mi mochila y echar ropa en ella la puerta es abierta de golpe y Eren hace acto de presencia.

Nuestros ojos se conectan y el gruñe antes de acercarse a mí y levantarme por las axilas obligándome a enrollar mis piernas en su cintura. Su olor me llena de inmediato y aún tras tomar los supresores un jadeo involuntario sale de mis labios al momento en que hundo mi nariz en su cuello.

—Cariño, te has tomado los supresores ¿verdad?—suelto un débil _"sí"_ pero sin apartarme de su cuello—. ¿Ocupas llevarte algo?

—Solamente ropa—Eren me aprieta más contra su cuerpo y me imita rozando toda la piel de mi cuello con su nariz.

—Yo te consiguiere más ropa, nos vamos ahora mismo—me aferro más a él y escondo el resto de mi cara en su cuello.

—Te necesito Eren—le susurro y el me gruñe.

— ¿Ya te lo llevas Jaeger?

La voz de mi tío hace parar en seco a Eren quien lo mira serio y aprieta el agarre que tiene en mis muslos: —Así es, mandare a alguien mañana para que venga por todas sus cosas.

Terminando de hablar le hace una seña al alfa que me buscaba en la universidad, Jean, y este se acerca a Kenny para darle portafolios.

—Siento que estoy siendo comprado—le susurro a Eren.

—No es así—responde inmediatamente caminando fuera de la casa—. Es para que me entregue todos tus papeles y para que te deje tranquilo, así no tendrás que depender de el para la herencia de tus padres.

Ninguno vuelve a decir nada durante toda la trayectoria hacia la casa de Eren.

No hasta que mi celo se descontrola con su olor y caricias haciendo que los supresores pierdan poco a poco el efecto.

—Mierda—jadea Eren cuando se da cuenta—. Jean conduce más rápido.

Y él le obedece, aunque lo hace de mala gana.

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

Tener a Levi sentado en mis piernas es una de las mejores sensaciones que he experimentado en la vida.

Su mano derecha agarrando mi cabello y con la izquierda se sujeta de mi nuca atrayéndome hacia sus labios, mientras mis manos recorren sus desnudos muslos hasta toparme con la tela de su bóxer y al subir más, con su humedad.

El cómo se pega más a mi cuerpo a pesar de que ya no es posible, como separa sus pequeños labios por momentos para buscar más aire y su delicioso olor mezclándose con el mío.

Sentir sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho tratando de quitar mi camisa me excita, cuando mueve sus caderas sobre mi pelvis dejándome sin aire y con el deseo de marcarlo inmediatamente.

—Eren—jadea en mi oído cuando separamos nuestros labios—. Desnúdate, quiero sentirte alfa

Sus palabras me elevan hasta la más alta nube de placer aún más cuando vuelve a mover sus caderas y pasea su lengua por mi cuello: —Bebé tu olor me esta embriagado.

Le susurro antes de morder su lóbulo y escucharlo gemir cuando meto mi mano en su bóxer tomando su pene y masajeándolo.

—Entonces tendrás la mejor resaca de tu vida.

Su respuesta me disloca, junto a un nuevo beso de su parte que me hace jadear, aprovecho a morder sus labios y a escabullir mi lengua enredándola con la suya, saco mi mano de sus bóxer escuchando una queja de su parte.

Doy vuelta en la cama dejándolo recostado y con la piernas abiertas justo donde me coloco inmediatamente.

—Ya, cariño—digo pasando mis manos por sus muslos y separándolos—. ¿Querías sentirme? Pues, prepárate…

Terminando de hablar procedo a quitar mi camisa y tirarla por allí e igual me deshago de mis pantalones junto a la camisa que traía Levi, quedando ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Levi gime cuando le tomo tras las rodillas y lo pego a mí rozando mi pene en su trasero: — _E-eren_

Es sumamente glorioso escucharlo gemir mi nombre, con mis manos aún en sus muslos aprovecho para quitar su bóxer y tirarlo por ahí.

Su trasero queda expuesto cuando abro sus piernas a más no poder—agradeciendo su flexibilidad—, lo primero que veo es como su ano se contrae y luego su lubricante comienza a caer bajando por su piel.

— ¡N-no veas allí Eren!—grita un sonrojado Levi tratando de cubrirse con las manos pero, yo lo detengo.

—Vamos cariño, tendré que verte no quieras quitare tan hermosa vista

— ¡Cállate!—vuelve a gritar haciéndome reír—. Mejor quítate el bóxer y comienza de una vez, el supresor ya no funciona-ah

Lo mejor de sus reclamos fue oír el último gemido cuando inserte dos dedos en su ano y baje mi cabeza hasta su pene para empezar a chuparlo. Levi suelta un gemido aún más algo cuando logro rozar su próstata, una de sus manos se aferra a mi hombro y la otra la tiene apretando las sábanas de la cama.

Paso mi lengua alrededor de su glande unas veces más antes de sacarlo de mi boca para subir por su pecho y centrarme en sus pezones.

—Eren—jadea pasando su mano a mis cabellos y enredando sus dedos en el—. _M-más_

Y yo no puedo negarme ante sus pedidos, apenas saco mis dedos de su ano un sonido acuoso se escucha por la habitación seguido de sus gemidos.

—Buscare un condón cariño—le susurro.

—N-no Eren—dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes marcarme

Suelto un suspiro de gusto al escuchar esas palabras y saber que nadie más que yo podrá tocarlo después de esto.

—Cariño, necesitó que te relajes ¿de acuerdo?—él asiente despacio y abre un poco más sus piernas—. Dios, Levi no me tortures así—pido en un jadeo—. Quiero que me digas si algo te duele cariño

Ninguno dice nada.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, entonces aprovecho el tiempo para quitar mi bóxer y pegar más nuestros cuerpos rozando mi pene entre sus nalgas.

—N-no juegues así c-conmigo—pide enderezándose un poco para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y juntar nuestros labios.

Pasó mis manos bajo sus muslos acariciando toda la piel a mi paso, cuando el beso aumenta enredando nuestras lenguas, aprovechó su distracción, así que meto lentamente el glande cuando separo sus nalgas.

Levi ahoga un gemido de placer mezclado con dolor y muerde mi labio hasta romperlo haciéndome sangrar.

 _—E-Eren_ —jadea cuando nos separamos, sus uñas se pasean por mi espalda y suben a mi cabello jalándolo.

—Levi—susurro a su oído pasado mi lengua por su cuello—. Estas tan mojado

Levi mueve un poco sus caderas provocando que mi pene se deslice aún más arrancándome un gemido de gusto. Cuando le miro a la cara lo primero que hace es sonreírme, le devuelvo la sonrisa y termino de deslizar mi pene completamente haciéndonos gemir. Casi de inmediato el vuelve a mover sus caderas gimiendo en alto.

Cuando logro procesar lo bien que se siente estar dentro de él—tan apretado, cálido y húmedo—, entierro mi rostro en su cuello dejando pequeñas mordidas y algunas marcas, las manos de Levi se pasean por toda mi espalda rasguñandola y sus muslos se aprietan alrededor de mi cintura.

Su olor se termina de desatar nublándome la vista y haciendo gruñir a mi lobo de placer al saber que nuestros olores se mezclaran cuando lo marque.

Cuando me separo de su cuello lo primero que veo su rostro completamente rojo con los ojos llorosos, su boca abierta y un hilo de saliva bajando por sus labios con el cabello todo revuelto y esparcido por las sabanas. El placer me lleva a impulsar las caderas hacia adelante, enterrándome tan profundo como puedo arrancándole un gemido a Levi que se mezcla con mi nombre y varios suspiros de placer de mi parte. Entierro mis manos en sus caderas y continúo con ese exquisito vaivén hasta que Levi gime pidiendo por más, entonces sé que logre llegar hasta su próstata.

Aun embistiéndolo bajo mi mano derecha hasta su pene para masturbarlo, Levi tira la cabeza hacia atrás moviendo sus caderas al compás de mis envestidas. Sus gemidos hacen eco por la habitación incitándome, hasta que no puedo más con la tentación, saco mi pene y tomándolo desde los brazos lo giro hasta dejarlo boca abajo con el pecho sobre las sabanas, Levi me reclama en gruñidos la falta de atención haciéndome gruñirle de regreso, separo sus piernas y dejo sus manos sobre su cabeza sujetándolas con la mía.

— _Alfa_

No le respondo, me limito a dejar besos sobre su espalda y con mi mano libre recorrer su cuerpo, pellizcando sus pezones y apenas toqueteando su pene, cuando llego hasta su cuello dejo una marca sobre su nuca para luego entrar en el de una estocada haciéndolo retorcerse de placer, gimiendo mi nombre y rogándome por más.

Tan bueno…

Aun masturbándolo, Levi jadea cuando vuelvo a golpear su próstata y termina corriéndose en mi mano y en las sabanas. Doy unas cuantas estocadas más, entonces siento mis encías doler por la ansiedad de marcarlo. Levi alarga mi nombre en un último gemido cuando mi pene empieza a crecer justamente contra su próstata, el ladea el cuello dándome más accesibilidad a él, la cual aprovecho para morder su cuello, enterrando mis colmillos en su piel haciendo bajar unas cuando gotas de sangre y haciendo jadear con un deje de dolor a Levi. Unos momentos después termino gruñendo su nombre, llenándolo de mi semilla hasta las entrañas, Levi gime y se estremece arrugando las sabanas, lloriqueando un poco.

Cuando me separo de su cuello el suspira pesado y yo paso mi lengua unas cuantas veces sobre la marca tratando de aliviarle el dolor, aun dentro de Levi logro darme vuelta para dejarlo sobre mi pecho, el inmediatamente se sujeta de mi cuello y hunde su rostro allí mismo aspirando con fuerza.

— ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

—Genial—su voz sale ahogada—. Eres mi alfa, de verdad, eres mi alfa Eren.

—Lo se cariño—respondo acariciando sus cabellos—. Eres mi omega, eres mi vida Levi.

De un momento a otro la habitación se vuelve a llenar de fermonas provocandome una nueva erección y haciéndome gruñir de gusto ante el delicioso olor de Levi que nuevamente mueve un poco sus caderas con el rostro aun escondido en mi cuello.

—Quiero más, Eren.

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

Lo primero que veo al abrir mis ojos es el cabello castaño de Eren haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, siento su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me doy cuenta de que mi pierna esta sobre su cadera y la otra, entre las suyas.

Mi rostro se pone rojo al recordar lo sucedido estos últimos tres días—lo que dura mi celo—, mi lobo está corriendo de felicidad y los recuerdos me provocan escalofríos. Eren se mueve un poco y termina de juntar nuestros cuerpos, agradezco el hecho de tener bóxer al igual que el por qué estoy seguro que si no fuera así, tendría una erección y no es algo que necesité en este momento.

Cuando me muevo un poco entre sus brazos hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro un toqueteo en la puerta me hace sobresaltarme y provoca un gruñido en Eren quien me estrecha a él. Cuando vuelven a tocar Eren abre sus ojos lentamente y me mira unos segundos para luego levantarse hasta quedar sentado llevándome consigo, dejándome sobre sus piernas, quedando ambos enrollados en las sábanas.

Entonces sonríe y me da un casto beso: —Buenos días cariño

—Buenos días Eren—contesto. Mi corazón palpita desbocado y mi lobo aúlla.

Eren abre la boca para hablar pero nuevamente tocan la puerta a lo que el suspira y yo río suave: —Atiende, puede ser importante.

—Adelante—y la puerta se abre dejando ver a un Jean sumamente emocionado que ignora nuestra posición.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias—dice y sonríe aún más—, también tengo muy buenas noticias.

Eren le mira un rato con el rostro serio se mueve un poco en la cama acomodando las sabanas dejándome envuelto en ellas aún sobre sus piernas: — ¿Qué sucede?

—La buena noticia es que el tal Smith acepto el contrato—Eren le sonríe—, la muy buena noticia es que encontré a mi omega, es Armin Arlet, el amigo de Levi.

Casi de inmediato me remuevo en las sábanas como gusano hasta dejar mis manos libres para luego apoyarme en ellas y mirarlo incrédulo: — ¿De verdad? Pensé que Armin no quería un alfa.

—Pues veras, el me vio—hace una pausa y luego sonríe—, y cambio de opinión, nadie podría resistirse a esta belleza—dice señalándose con las risas de Eren de fondo.

— ¿Cuál es la mala noticia?

Jean deja de reír para mirarme con el rostro serio y luego suspirar, le hace una seña a Eren y de un momento a otro ya estoy entre sus piernas.

—Levi, tú tío Kenny estaba en tráfico de personas, omegas y betas por igual, incluso algunos alfas—suspira—. Ayer hicieron una redada en bodegas abandonadas de Berlín y hubo un gran tiroteo donde Kenny salió herido y…

Eren me estrecha contra su cuerpo y entierra su nariz en mi cuello pasándola suavemente contra la marca en él, dejando besos y susurrando: — ¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Necesitas algo? Recuerda que estoy contigo

Solamente le niego en voz baja y tomo sus manos entre las mías y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Mi lobo esta callado, quieto, mi corazón está tranquilo y mi mente lo procesa todo rápidamente, a pesar de que era mi tío, nunca habíamos congeniado y solamente estos meses hablamos pero solo lo necesario. Además tener a mi alfa, a Eren, junto a mí me llena de seguridad, su olor me hace sentir tranquilo y protegido.

Nunca nos llevamos. ¿Está mal no sentir nada?

—Puedes continuar Jean—pide Eren cuando se lo susurro y me pegó más a él.

—Falleció hace unas horas, una bala se alojó en su corazón y los médicos no lograr hacer nada.

Eren le hace una señal a Jean y este se retira tras un breve silencio que acaba en cuanto la puerta es cerrada.

— ¿Qué piensas cariño? —pregunta suavemente, quitando las sabanas de mi cuerpo y recostándose conmigo entre sus brazos.

—En que tu olor y tu cercanía me hacen bien. Contigo me siento seguro—le susurro con la nariz hundida en su cuello—. No me afecta Kenny, si es lo que te preocupa, Eren estoy bien contigo, no importa nada más…

—Te amo Levi—susurro.

—Te amo Eren—digo con sonrisa—, a pesar de la primera impresión que me diste.

Ambos reímos con ganas antes de dejamos llevar por los brazos del morfeo.

* * *

 **.**

ℂ

 **.**

* * *

 _¡Hemos llegado al final!_

 _Estaría genial si dejan algún comentario con su opinión_

—Gracias por leer


End file.
